Candian
Candians (also officially known as the Crossover Preteens of Friendship, or unofficiailly known as the Preteen Misfits) are a species of humanoids that came out from a picture made by Magic-Kristina-KW, The Preteen Misfits. They are completely made in style of what they look like in that picture, they are all preteens, and they don't age at all, so they keep themselves 100% preteens, because they are part of their own group of mammals, not hominids, apes, nor any primates, despites a comic series about them, but are part of a group of mammals known as moswanginae. They are all best friends with the Schwartzmen and other moswanginae species. However, they are extremely peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and sapient beings, except vampires due to bloody conflicts with them. They are omnivores that feed on the same kind of food as many other sapient species and sapient beings. History DNA Analysis After a DNA test that was done by Asian scientists, a male Indian scientist, Ishwar Kanungo, they say he would suggest that there was an alternate name called "Crossover Preteens of Friendship," because it was proven that Jacopo Hun is the ancestor of King Arthur Pendragon, Eilonwy McGuire is the descendant of the original Princess Eilonwy, Red Puckett the Red Riding Hood is from Sera's favorite movie, Hoodwinked, and Brad Puckett the older twin brother of Red Puckett is the one with the curse of the werewolf whenever he gets angry, but Sera Candia, a somewhat ordinary Latina Mexican girl, was proven to be the first Candian (or the first Preteen Misfit) to do so. However, Jack, Mary and Mel are Sera's favorite kid show star characters from her favorite kid show, Jack's Big Music Show, which they are actually Schwartzmen, not Candians, or Preteen Misfits. It was also believed that, according to a female Chinese scientist, Geng Zhong, they are descended from an unknown young group of preteens first met each other during summer vacation after their last day of summer middle school and they were plan to became the world's famous music band. Also, also according to a Filipino scientist, Mary Castila Uy, it also was believed the leader of the Preteen Misfits named Sera Candia first met with the kids' world's famous singers of the canceled TV show, "Jack's Big Music Show" are Jack the blue mouse-like creature, Mary the yellow mouse-like creature and Mel the Dog who lived in a resort due to the cancellation of their own show at Nickelodeon Suite Resort at Orlando, Florida, so Sera would've been Jack, Mary and Mel's number one fan and she lets them join them as the part of the Preteen Misfits, but in reality, Sera would've been allied with the Schwartzmen for years. Notable Preteen Misfits *'Sera Candia' - A Hispanic 12 year old girl who is resourceful, tomboyish, brave, reliable, energetic, loyal, positive, determined and smart who has never wanting to give up on her friends and anything when it comes to situations going on. She loves to play music, sing and even dance. In this universe, she is the President of the Socialist League Nation of Candia. She mentions she has a pet white female Angora Turkish cat that lives with herself while she lives with her friends in the presidential palace. Sometimes she speaks few Spanish words like "Vamanos", "amigo" and more when she feels like it in a Spanish mood. Her signature color is blue. *'Jacopo Hun' - An Australian-Japanese, who is one of the known Preteen Misfits and he is the first one that Sera met him and they end up as best friends before being introduced to real life Earth. He is sometimes clumsy, mostly loyal to Sera and his friends, dreamy, brave, kind, helpful, caring and can be hard-working. Like Sera, he can be positive and energetic with playing music, dancing and singing as well. He has a secret crush on Sera Candia, but remain hidden them and continue act as Sera's best friend. He is the Vice President of the Socialist League Nation of Candia. His signature color is orange. He may half Japanese and Australian, but he is probably the ancestor of King Arthur Pendragon, according to scientists. *'Red Puckett' - The third of the known Preteen Misfits after her part time job at Happily Ever After Agency which she decided to quit after she found a new better life and she was like never had humanoid friends that are about her age before until she met Sera and Jacopo. She is kind, tomboyish, spunky, compassionate, smart, witty, sometimes rebellious, caring and protective. She portray as friendly, calm, tomboyish and sympathetic. She is the Prime Minister of the Socialist League Nation of Candia. She found her long-lost older twin brother named Brad Puckett who was kidnapped by wolf burglars to be raised as a criminal with a new curse is a wolf whenever he gets angry ever since when he was a baby and later end up good and join Happily Ever After Agency to help his younger twin sister; Red through missions. She is best friends with Eilonwy McGuire whom she gets along with her well. Her favorite color is red. *'Brad Puckett' - The fourth known Preteen Misfits and also, he is the older twin brother of Red Puckett. When he and Red were babies, he was kidnapped by an evil pack of wolves and the leader of the wolf pack raised him as his own and grant him a permanent curse is become a werewolf whenever he lost his temper. When he first met with Red while trying to steal meats, they didn't recognize each other as twin brother and sister and when Red hears the wolf leader call him "Brad Puckett", she doesn't know why he has a same last name as hers. So the wolf leader told her that he was responsible of kidnapping his twin brother and make him his sidekick of crime and saying the truth that Brad, in fact, is really his long lost twin brother which she and Granny didn't know. Red's parents forgot about him ever since long years ago. Red told Brad that he doesn't need to be the bad criminal and saying there is good in him and his heart. This makes Brad admitted that he knew that stealing is wrong, but he was forced to be bad by the cruel wolf leader and wish he could be a different person to fit in with the good hearted people. Before he can join Red, she was grabbed and attacked by the wolf leader. Unwilling to let his long-lost younger twin sister to get hurt, he stands up for her, uses his anger to transform himself into a muscular, anthropomorphic timberwolf and fight against the wolf leader, calling him a liar for tricking him that everyone is bad and cruel and all that. He knew that not all people are bad and saying that the wolf leader is. He even said the last words, "And...my good sister is not a bad one than you think." He punches the wolf leader in the face before the police arrested the wolf leader and his wolf pack of crime, except Brad since he is pardoned after they saw what he did was right. Brad apologized to Red for bad things he had done and wished to join Happily Ever After Agency to help his younger twin sister; Red through all their missions together. He can even uses his werewolf form to fight the bad and for good fighting crime purposes. He is slightly rebellious like Red, spunky, sometimes noisy, flirtatious to pretty girls he likes, friendly, sometimes excitable, energetic and clever. He has a romantic interest in Eilonwy McGuire whom he flirts with her and start liking her whenever they are alone together. Unlike Red, his fighting skills is wrestling instead of karate or kung fu. He is a Chief of Staff of the Socialist League Nation of Candia and his signature color is teal blue or green or greenish-blue. * *'Eilonwy McGuire' - A British American female who is the fifth known Preteen Misfit after Sera the first, Jacopo the second, Red the third and Brad the fourth to be met. She is brave, heroic, headstrong, adventurous, optimistic, helpful, kind, soft-hearted, gentle, emotional, polite and girly. She is mostly seen as Red Puckett's best friend and gets along with her well. Brad has a crush on her and start flirting with her, but she never return her feelings to him. However, she does like Brad and had a slight romantic interest in him. She is an Attorney General of the Socialist League Nation of Candia. Her favorite color is green. Secretly, she is a 20th century ancestor or descendant of the original Princess Eilonwy from Walt Disney's The Black Cauldron by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Productions. Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoids Category:DeviantART Species Category:Animals Category:Heroic Species Category:Comic Species Category:Fanmade Species Category:Book Species Category:Fictional Species Category:Cartoon Species Category:Animated Species